Immortals
by T.O. Cole
Summary: He woke up, and nothing was the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Big Hero Six**_**. That honor belongs to Disney Animation Studios and Marvel Comics. **

**Author's Note**

**Greetings, my fellow animation and comic book lovers! T.O. Cole is my name, and writing is my game! And this story is my foray into the **_**Big Hero Six**_** fandom. **

**Now for a bit of backstory…**

**I watched the film a few days ago, and immediately fell in love with it. Hardly surprising, given my lifelong love for the Disney Animated Canon, but it is still always nice to enjoy a good flick. I am already making plans to see **_**Big Hero Six**_** again. **

**In the meantime, though, I found myself bitten by the writing bug. It gave me the creative itch. So while I am working on several other pieces at the moment, including a fan fic for **_**The Lorax, **_**I have to put this new idea to the page before it drives me crazy! **

**I am a glutton for punishment that way.**

**I suppose this story will fit into the AU now known as Alive!Tadashi. This is in no way a fix fic, however. As heartbreaking as Tadashi's death was (and is), I believe the lessons Hiro learns as a result of that loss were important. I don't want to wash his character growth away. This piece is just a fun trip into "What If" land.**

**Much like my unfinished **_**Bridge to Terabithia **_**fan fic, if truth be told.**

**I will admit something. I really liked Tadashi Hamada. I'm the eldest sibling myself, and totally understood his character. I thought it would be interesting to see what happens when he steps back onto the San Fransokyo scene.**

**Though **_**maybe**_** not in the way you expect him to…**

**Writing bug? What can you do?**

**Fair word of warning. This is the first time I have written a fan fic without the source material on hand. I do have the junior novelization, and hopefully it will help me with the details I may have forgotten. Even so, if you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I would very much appreciate it.**

**Happy reading!**

**OoOoOoO**

**IMMORTALS**

**Chapter One**

**OoOoOoO**

He woke up cold, sore, and soaked to the bone.

His head was killing him.

"Ermmm…" groaned Tadashi. Grimacing, he shakily pushed himself off the wet ground. Moving was painful. Just taking in a breath ached, tore at his tight, fiery lungs. Tears bit at his scrunched up eyes. He bit his lip, but a wobbly "Ow-Owww…" still escaped him.

Everything hurt.

Why did everything hurt?

Had one of his inventions gone wrong?

No… He felt leaves and dirt and grass beneath his trembling fingers.

Definitely not the garage.

So…

Where was he?

Tadashi opened his eyes, hoping to find out.

Bad decision.

His vision swam, upended and then righted itself before twisting around yet again. He watched trees melt and twirl in midair. Jagged clouds tumbled down from a badly painted sky, and the ground beneath him undulated and rippled. Up was down, down was up, and even the dim light of a setting sun was blinding.

It was too, too much… He was going to be sick…

He collapsed onto his scuffed hands and knees. He retched, but his stomach had nothing to give. He dry heaved, again and then again, and again, unable to stop.

An eternity later, the vicious attack mercifully came to an end. He lay on his side, pressing a flushed, hot cheek against the damp ground. Something pounded at the foggy space between his popping ears. Now he was crying, for real, swamped by a nearly suffocating sense of misery and helplessness.

"A-Aunt C-Cas-ss…" he whimpered. "I-I don't feel good… A-Aunt Cass…"

Only the sound of a gurgling creek answered his plea.

He tried again. "Aunt Cass?"

Nothing.

"Hiro?"

Still nothing.

There was no Aunt Cass.

No Hiro, either.

He was alone.

_Alone_.

Tadashi's aching stomach dropped, even as his heart climbed into his throat. His lungs, already so tight, tight, tight, began to seize up still more.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohono…

Wait!

Wait.

Easy, easy, easy… Not yet…

He took in as deep a breath as he could.

One…

…Two…

…Three.

He released the breath, drew in another.

It was okay.

He wasn't alone.

Aunt Cass and Hiro… They… They just couldn't hear him, is all.

Right?

Right.

Okay then.

Tadashi rested a few more moments, breathing deeply, slowly, until he had the strength to sit up again.

This time, he took things easy. His movements were slow and measured, only an inch at a time. Then he opened his eyes. He focused first on his jittery hands, staring long and hard at his bruised knuckles and fingers. Only when there were two hands instead of six did he try investigating his surroundings.

"Huh?" he said.

Because apparently, even right-side up, his surroundings were just as confusing as they had been upside down and wrong-side out.

He was in the jaws of a ravine. Clumps of grass, weeds, and flowers clung to its rocky shoulders. A few trees draped their arms over the edge of the gorge, but only bushes and ferns grew along the chasm floor. A light drizzle pitter-pattered against their leaves. The stream he had heard slunk its way alongside these scraggly plants. Its icy tongue lapped at his muddy sneakers.

Tadashi slowly, carefully, drew his soggy feet up out of the water. His legs throbbed a little. His knees were bloody and stinging pretty badly, too. But the scrapes did not hurt nearly as much as his head or stomach.

Besides, his injuries were not what bothered him. No, no, he was wondering…

"Why am I at the bottom of a ravine?" he thought aloud.

He tried to remember, but it was difficult. His brain wasn't cooperating for some reason. All his thoughts just kept slipping away from him. Tadashi struggled to concentrate, to hang on to a single concrete memory before it fluttered off into the foggy nothing.

What was the last thing he could remember?

Come on, Hamada, come on…

Mm…

A picnic table.

A picnic table?

Oh, yeah! It was his birthday, wasn't it? He was finally thirteen years old, practically a man. And he had begged and begged for a hiking trip, and good old Aunt Cass had come through for him.

That's right…

The whole family had taken a trip out to the state park a few miles outside the city. Hiro had griped and complained about spending a day in the woods, but it had been such a breath of fresh air. San Fransokyo was a wonderful place to live, an adventure around every corner, but sometimes you just, you just had to get away from it all, you know, out of the cramped spaces, see things from a different point of view, so you could get your creative juices flowing, and Hiro got to have a Gummy Bear party of all things, so it was only fair he got a simple hike and picnic, and—

Wow. There went his thoughts again. Everywhere and nowhere, all at once.

Try again, Hamada…

Okay. So…

They had gone on a hike. They had walked one of the trails in the park, and that afternoon they had stopped at one of the picnic areas for lunch. They had grilled hotdogs, and Hiro had squirted ketchup all over his shirt. And—

_The entire world was doused in flames. They were eating it alive…Eating him alive! _

Tadashi started. It was freezing outside, he _knew_ that, but all of a sudden he felt as if he were burning up. Like the time he had scorched his thumb while working on a project for the science fair, only this pain was _far_ _worse_.

_It hurt so bad…_

He cried out, a new wave of tears hitting him. He smelled and tasted smoke. It stole down his throat and flooded his lungs.

_He was gong to die!_

Just swiftly as it had come over him, the nightmare was over. But the moment had still left him breathless—tight, tight lungs, oh gosh, where was his inhaler?!—and shell-shocked. A slightly acidic taste lingered in his mouth.

What… What had THAT been?

He didn't know.

He couldn't… He couldn't remember…

Confusion and frustration and fear came together in a dizzying maelstrom. It made him feel so… small. Tadashi drew his knees close to his chest and did his breathing exercises once more, as he tried to calm down.

It was harder this time around. Even after he was able to compose himself, at least a little, he could not stop shaking.

He rubbed at his aching forehead, wincing. "W-What's wrong with me…?" he mumbled.

Maybe, maybe he should try remembering again?

Yeah. Yeah, that would explain all of this.

Hopefully.

Tadashi thought back to the picnic. A lopsided picnic table, grilled hotdogs, Hiro being a little knucklehead, check. He remembered those things, clear as crystal.

A fire had **NOT** happened.

Definitely not.

Heck! He had NEVER even been close to a fire of that size and strength! Not once in his entire life!

So no fire.

But… Something _had_ happened. He knew it had. He could feel it! Now only if he could remember…

Oh! The robot!

Hiro had been working on a weird little robot the past several weeks. What had once been a simple hobby meant to stem boredom had transformed into a real project. The kid had not even allowed Tadashi to help him. Which was big, because they usually did everything—tinkering out in the garage, robotic kits, homework, you name it—together. And though he was curious, Tadashi had given his baby brother his space.

Which hadn't kept him from sneaking peeks every now and again, of course, but who could blame him? He had to make sure it wasn't anything dangerous! Big Brother's Duty, and all that.

Hiro had become quite dedicated to his project. Every second he could spare, he devoted to the little contraption. It hadn't surprised anyone when he had taken it with him on Tadashi's birthday adventure. Aunt Cass had lectured him about it, but Hiro had ignored her and gone right on tinkering with it.

Mostly because his gift to Tadashi _was_ the robot.

Apparently, it was meant to be the Swiss Army Knife of miniature robots. It boasted several neat features. It could lift ten times its weight, adhere to walls, and transform into a cool—if bulky—watch. It shredded paper and crunched up cans for recycling, and would retrieve on command all those caffeinated drinks and salty snacks Tadashi loved so much.

And, yes, it had a knife.

A blow torch, too.

Tadashi still wondered where the heck Hiro had gotten such a thing.

But none of those tricks were the coolest, not in Hiro's book. Oh no. The best of the bunch, no doubt about it, was that—

"It can fly!" Hiro had said with an impish smile.

And it had flown!

For a while, that is.

Hiro had been so eager to show it off, he must have missed the fact his invention was not quite ready for a test run. At least not as vigorous a test run as they put it through…

It had started off so well, too! They had marveled as the robot floated in the air, laughed while watching it dart back and forth between the trees and underneath picnic tables. They had grinned as it skimmed the nearby creek, and shared a high-five whenever it flipped in midair or turned on a dime.

The celebrating came to an abrupt end, though, when the robot began to sputter. It spewed smoke and sparks, and rapidly lost altitude. Then it had fallen like a rock, somewhere deep in the woods.

Tadashi swore he had even heard a small explosion.

To say Hiro had taken the crash pretty hard was the understatement of the year. His baby brother had burst into tears, absolutely convinced the day was ruined. That he had ruined it. The kid had been a blubbering mess.

Tadashi hated seeing his brother cry. Always had, probably always would. So he had offered to go into the forest and find the robot for Hiro.

"We can fix it together," he remembered saying.

Again, it was a Big Brother's Duty.

After promising Aunt Cass he would be back soon, and, yes, that he would be careful, Tadashi had raced into the woods. He had walked in the direction he had seen the robot go, making sure to watch out for roots and loose rocks. The last thing he wanted was to turn or twist an ankle.

He also kept an eye out for any signs of the robot.

Only…

Well.

He wasn't having any luck.

There was absolutely no trace of Hiro's little project. No damaged trees. No smoking holes in the ground. No scrap of metal, no silly painted faces, no remains of a mysterious blow torch. It was as if the robot had vanished into thin air.

But Tadashi had refused to give up. His little brother was counting on him.

Big Brother's Duty.

Tadashi Hamada's Duty.

He knew he had been gone for too long. Aunt Cass was probably beginning to worry. Tadashi hated to worry her, and remembered picking up the pace.

And…

He had come across a ravine.

It was steep, but it was also in the general location of where the robot might have crash landed. It made sense to think the robot—which he had not seen thus far—might be at the bottom.

Maybe not so logical was his decision to lean over the edge and take a look.

But… Well…

Big Brother's Duty!

So he had looked.

Then he had slipped.

And then…

"I fell," said Tadashi. He looked up at the opening of the chasm. The trees there waved at him in the wet breeze. "I fell!" He groaned, barely resisting the urge to smack his forehead. "Unbelievable!"

No wonder his brain was acting all loopy and fuzzy, and he was hallucinating imaginary fires. He probably had a concussion. A bad fall also explained all the scrapes and bruises.

Unbelievable.

"Happy birthday to me," he grumbled.

Because what he had _really_ wanted for his birthday was a generous helping of grievous bodily harm.

The robot was nowhere to be found, either.

Typical. Just typical.

Since when did Big Brother's Duty mean nearly getting yourself killed?

Wait a second.

Big Brother's Duty meant…

"Hiro! Aunt Cass!"

Gosh, how long had he been lying unconscious down here? His family was probably going crazy with worry. He had to get back to them.

Like, right _NOW_.

Tadashi slowly pushed himself to his feet. His legs shook, and he nearly crumpled back to the ground as a wave of dizziness struck him. His head swam. It was altogether an unpleasant feeling. But he gritted his teeth and waited out this spell, and soon enough he was taking wobbly steps towards the ravine wall.

Yeesh. It was really steep. He didn't think he would be able to climb up.

His family was waiting on him, though. He couldn't let some stupid rock wall stop him.

All he had to do was find another way up.

"Look at it from another angle," he mumbled. "Find the solution."

One hand brushing the side of the ravine, Tadashi walked downstream. He moved carefully, slowly, not daring to push himself too hard. All the while, he searched for his new angle, the solution to this puzzle.

If it was one thing he had learned, it was there was an answer to every problem.

He found it a few minutes later.

It was a small, narrow path, winding its way up a rocky shoulder that was not nearly as steep as its brethren. Tadashi could have kicked himself for not taking the time to find it before. He could have used it to get to the bottom of the ravine in the first place, instead of, you know—THROWING HIMSELF INTO IT.

Oh well. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Except climb the darn thing, of course.

Tadashi stumbled his way up the path. It was not as difficult as he feared it would be, either. The longer he walked, grasping weeds and stones for leverage, the less disoriented and off-balance he felt. Even his mind seemed to be clearing. It was much easier to focus on the task at hand now.

Confidence flooded through him. He could do this. He could!

And sure enough, it was not long before he was scrambling over an earthen lip and out of the belly of the beast.

Tadashi did not waste time celebrating this achievement. He immediately headed for the picnic area.

Only to discover it was empty.

Tadashi stared at the forlorn space. It was covered in dusky shadows. The fire-pits and grills were cold and dripping rainwater. The wooden tables slipped in and out of the dim light, looking so much like the fossilized relics he had seen in museums. There was not a single checkered tablecloth or vehicle in sight.

But… But… That couldn't be right.

Where was Aunt Cass and Hiro?

They, they wouldn't just leave him… Would they?

He was alone…

All alone in the woods…

The panic which had nearly taken hold of him down in the ravine returned with a vengeance. It brought with it a swimmy head and shaky limbs. Tadashi collapsed onto one of the picnic tables, slapping his pockets for his inhaler.

It wasn't there.

It wasn't there!

And his family wasn't there either! They had left—

_**STOP IT!**_ he screamed at himself, before whispering it aloud, "S-Stop it…"

He was being stupid. Really, really stupid. Aunt Cass and Hiro would NEVER, EVER leave him behind.

There had to be another explanation.

Taking several deep gulps of air (or at least as deep as he could, and jeez he hoped he didn't have a serious attack out here), Tadashi tried thinking logically. He stared at the abandoned picnic area, brow furrowed, his breathing wheezy but controlled.

It was awfully dark. It wasn't just because of the weather, either. The sun was setting.

And it had been close to noon when he had gone searching for the robot.

That could only mean he had been in the ravine for hours.

He had been _missing_ for _hours_.

Well, that explained it. Aunt Cass and Hiro had probably not been able to find him, and had been forced to leave so they to call the police and forest rangers. They were searching for him this very moment, probably.

Yeah. That had to be it.

Poor Aunt Cass. Poor Hiro. He could only imagine the pain they were going through. Guilt twisted his insides.

It was time to go home. Past time.

Tadashi searched his pockets again, this time for his phone. He would call Aunt Cass and let her know where he was. And if he couldn't reach her, he would just call the police. Easy.

Only it wasn't. As his luck for the day would have it, he did not have the phone on him.

"Unbelievable…" he grumbled. He stood, shivering. He swiped at his wet eyes and face. "Looks like I'm walking."

It was not too bad a plan, given his current situation. Surely he would run into a forest ranger or policeman sooner or later. He was missing, so obviously people were searching for him. Someone out there would help him get back to his family.

And that was the only thing that mattered: going home. Nothing in the world could stop him.

Tadashi shambled forward, one step at a time, following the road out of the picnic area.

"I'm coming, guys."

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note**

**Some of you have probably noticed something familiar about this scenario. And you would be right! I was inspired by **_**Flight of the Navigator**_**, which is a pretty good movie too. I highly recommend it to those of you who have never seen it. **

**Knowing this story has a touch of **_**Flight of the Navigator**_** in it should also give you a hint as to the situation Tadashi is about to find himself in. Of course, there is more to it than just that. Either way, Tadashi's day is about to get even crazier. **

**I've also given Tadashi a bit of a respiratory problem. I had asthma in mind, something I went through myself as a kid. I eventually outgrew it, for the most part. There is no hint of this in the film, but hey! Hiro has a peanut allergy. Why not give Tadashi a health issue too?**

**Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are like donations—not required, but very much appreciated! Until next time!**

**EDIT: December 4, 2014-Just fixed some redundant sentences.**

**EDIT 2: December 5, 2014-I found a few more mistakes and fixed those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Big Hero Six**_**. That honor belongs to Disney Animation Studios and Marvel Comics. **

**Author's Note**

**Gosh… Thank you so, so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and views! The support really made my week. I will do my best not to let you guys and gals down!**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter! It is a quite a bit longer than the last, too. I hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

**OoOoOoO**

**IMMORTALS**

**Chapter Two**

**OoOoOoO**

Tadashi walked underneath the cover of the trees, but it did little good. He had been sopping wet long before he started his journey, and most of the freezing rain still slipped through the canopy.

It was merciless in its mission to keep him waterlogged, too. His shoes sloshed and squished. His socks drooped. His hair dripped, and he kept blinking just so he could see through the water trickling down his face and into his eyes.

Worse, the storm was only getting stronger, nastier. He could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. The wind howled and tugged at his wet clothes. And ever so often, he caught snatches of greenish lightning as it forked across the sky.

"Gotta hurry," he muttered to himself, after a particularly thunderous **BOOM**. "Gotta hurry…"

He sneezed. He sneezed _hard_. It made his head throb.

Sniffling, Tadashi mulled over the possibility the tempest was the least of his worries.

He was getting sick.

He sneezed again.

Okay. Strike that. He _was_ sick.

"Unbelievable," he said. All he needed now was to start—

He coughed. Then he coughed once more, and it rattled in his throat and chest.

Ugh. Yup. There it was. Wonderful.

And he was so, so cold…

He pulled his drenched jacket tighter around him. It wasn't much, but he would take anything he could get.

He had left the picnic area far behind. He now trudged along the muddy roadway that connected the picnic and camping areas. Tadashi knew if he kept following this route, it would lead him to the main highway. From there, it was a straight shot to the city.

He was worried, though. So far, he had not run into anyone. No campers, no picnickers rushing home, no frantic search parties, no one. He had not even noticed the hum of an engine, or seen the glow of approaching headlights. He certainly had not heard anyone calling his name.

It was as if he were the only living, breathing thing in the entire park.

The thought made him shiver.

More than he already was, anyway.

Cold, cold, cold… He was _so_ cold…

He considered searching for some sort of shelter. The campsites were nearby. They wouldn't be too hard to find, even in this weather, and there would be people there. They would help him. Who on earth would say "Get lost!" or "No!" to a lost, sick kid?

But Tadashi did not follow through with this plan. In fact, he outright ignored the idea, and kept pushing himself further and further down the road. He told himself, time and again, that Aunt Cass and Hiro were just around the next bend. They were waiting for him there. They were! He just had to reach them, before they went searching somewhere else.

And when he finally made the curve, and saw no one and nothing? He convinced himself of the same thing—Aunt Cass and Hiro are just up ahead, gotta move, gotta move—and kept on walking.

Walking, walking, walking…

Cold, wet, cold, wet…

Hiro, Aunt Cass, Hiro, Aunt Cass…

He was so focused on moving forward—and trying to ignore the fact he could barely feel his toes—he nearly missed the roar of an approaching car.

What he didn't miss was the glare of the headlights. They burst out of the misty darkness, nearly blinding him. He heard the squelch of tires slipping and sliding in the mud. A screeching horn further assaulted his ears.

_Beep-beep-beep!_ it screamed. _BEEEEEPPPPP!_

Oh crap! It was right on top of him!

Heart leaping into his throat, Tadashi yelped. He frantically scrambled off the road and away from the careening metal monster.

His luck for the day held. In his rush to escape the danger, he tripped over a tree root. He stumbled and fell backwards, landing with a damp KER-PLOP into a mud puddle the size of a small lake.

Great… Now not only was his butt sore, he was covered in smelly muck from head to toe. He swiped miserably at the stuff caked to his chin.

This was the best birthday _ever_.

Hey! Wait a minute… Was the vehicle…?

The jeep twisted around and rocked to a halt a few feet away. Its paint job was mostly hidden by years of rust and mud, but Tadashi could make out the Forest Service insignia on its doors. The battered driver's side door swung open with a moaning creak, and a man in a brown and green uniform glared at him.

"What were you thinking, kid?" the ranger snapped. "Walking out in the middle of the road like that? I could've run you over!"

"S-Sorry, s-sir," said Tadashi through chattering teeth. "I'm-I'm j-just trying, trying t-to—"

The ranger interrupted him, firing off more questions.

"And why are you out in the middle of a thunderstorm, anyway?" he demanded. "Don't you have any common sense? Besides, it's Quiet Hour! You should be at your campsite right now! Where's your family?"

Tadashi flushed, and felt an ache build up in his chest. "I-I… I d-don't kno-ow… I mean, I'm, I'm l-lost, sir, and I c-can't f-find…"

"Oh, jeez," said the man. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, kid. Here." He leaned over to open the passenger side door. "Hop in. I'll take you over to the station."

"T-Thank you…"

Tadashi splashed out of the mud puddle and raced around the front of the jeep. He clambered inside and shut the door. The heat inside the cab stung his numb fingers and face, and his nose started to run, but he was not about to complain.

"Thank you, sir," he said again, sniffling.

"Don't mention it, kid. Sorry I yelled at you. I thought you were… Ah, never mind. Cold?"

Tadashi, shivering, nodded clumsily.

The ranger reached in the backseat and grabbed a blanket. He draped it over Tadashi's shoulders.

"There we go. Better?"

"Y-Yes." Tadashi burrowed deep into the thick blanket. It smelled like leaves and campfire smoke. He thought it was the most fantastic smell in the whole wide world. And it was so soft and warm! He could fall asleep, wrapped up in this blanket, easy. He barely managed to fight off the urge to close his eyes. "Thank you, s-sir."

The ranger smiled. "You poor kid… I'll head straight for the station, okay?" he said. "Don't you worry. We'll get you home."

Relief washed over him like a tidal wave. Not the drowning kind, though. This overwhelming feeling was nice. Tadashi sighed. He was pretty sure he was grinning like a little loon, too.

He didn't much care, though. Because—

_Home… Home!_

What a beautiful word it was.

And that was where he was going.

OoOoOoO

Tadashi barely remembered the ride to the ranger station.

The sound of the rain thumping against the windshield, the gentle swish-swish-swish of the windshield wipers, the warmth of the cab, the soft, soft blanket… They joined forces against him, singing a strange sort of lullaby. The music tugged him deeper and deeper into drowsiness, until he could no longer hold open his eyes.

He fell asleep.

In hindsight, it was probably not the smartest thing in the world to do. Wasn't it bad to go to sleep when you had a concussion? He was pretty sure he had heard that once upon a time. Maybe at school, or on television. He might have read it, too.

Well. Here's hoping he didn't have a concussion after all!

What he DID have for sure, right here and now, was a nasty cold.

"Ah-ah-Ahhhh-CHOOOO!"

"Bless you, kid."

"Thank you, sir," said Tadashi. He couldn't help but wince at how raspy his voice sounded.

Ranger Wes Parker (Tadashi had learned this was the man's name) did not seem to mind. He just grinned. "You're one polite little guy, huh?"

"Sir?"

"Nothing, nothing," the man chuckled. "Just making an observation." He vanished down a hallway but soon returned. He carried an armful of clothes. "Let's get you outta that wet stuff, kiddo. You can change in there." He nodded towards what looked like a bathroom. "Just leave the wet things on the floor. I'll take care of 'em later."

Tadashi did as Ranger Parker asked. The hoodie and sweatpants were a few sizes too large for him, but they were warm and dry. Well worn, too, because they were wonderfully soft. They even smelled a lot like the blanket in the jeep, which only made him love them more.

That wasn't weird at all, right? He was just happy to not be cold and wet anymore, that's all.

The ranger was sitting at his desk when Tadashi stumbled out of the bathroom. He nodded at a seat across from him. "Go ahead, kid. Sit down, relax."

Tadashi was more than willing to plop into the easy chair.

Oh, wow, it was really comfortable… Really, really comfortable… The most comfortable chair ever made…

Before he could sink too deep into the chair's welcoming arms, Ranger Parker handed him a steaming mug.

"Here, kiddo. Drink that up."

Tadashi took the cup and stared at it. "What is it?"

"Just some tea. It'll help with your cold."

"Thank you, sir."

Tadashi sipped at the drink. It smelled and tasted a bit like mint, and it definitely came as advertised. The moment he swallowed a small mouthful, the burning, scratchy sensation at the back of his throat was soothed. The tea's heady warmth also spread and seeped throughout his entire body, fingers and toes and ears and all, slowly but surely shoving aside the last of his shivers.

"It's good," he said, leaning back in the easy chair.

"Thanks," said Ranger Parker, grinning. "I always make up a pot when it gets all wet and chilly."

"I can see why…" Another few sips, more lovely warmth blanketing his insides. "It… it really works…"

"Glad to hear it, um… Uh…" The ranger's smile turned a bit sheepish. "Well, ain't that funny. I don't think I've asked for your name, kid. I'm sorry."

"'s okay," he mumbled. "'m Tadashi."

"Tadashi, huh?" Ranger Parker scratched at his whiskery graying beard. "Well, that sounds kinda familiar. Huh… And you say you fell into the ravine out near Picnic Area Seven?"

Tadashi nodded. His chin thumped his chest. "Mm-mm…"

"Whoa! Hang on, there, kid!" The ranger gave his shoulder a gentle but firm shake. "I really shouldn't've let you do that before. Try and stay with me, okay?"

"Huh?" Tadashi blinked rapidly. "Oh, right. Sorry, sir," he said, forcing himself to sit up straight.

Ranger Parker shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I know you're probably dead on your feet, Tadashi. I don't blame ya. But we need to keep you awake. At least till we're sure you're good to go, anyway." He smiled again. "Don't worry. The doc's on her way."

"A doctor?"

"Yeah, an old friend of mine. She's staying at her cabin up here, but when she's on call she works at the San Fransokyo Bay Hospital. She'll give you a quick once-over, before ya head home. Make sure you don't have any broken bones. Or a broken head, right?"

Tadashi grinned and chuckled a little. "Right."

"You know, you're not the first to fall into that ravine."

"Really?"

Ranger Parker nodded, taking a seat behind his cluttered desk.

"Yup," he said. "It was several years back. A boy about your age was celebrating a birthday or something up here. I don't remember why he was nosing around the ravine, but he was, and he slipped and fell. The little guy got busted up pretty bad."

Tadashi rubbed at his right arm. It ached, and his fingers felt stiff. "Ouch."

"Yeah. It turned out alright in the end, though. His brother was with him and saw it happen. He got their mother, and she called in the Calvary. We got him out of there. Sent him straight to the hospital. He made a full recovery, far as I know."

"That's good," said Tadashi, and drank some more tea.

It was also a welcome relief, knowing he was not the only person stupid enough to fall into a big hole in the ground. He felt bad for thinking such a thing, especially about a kid, but there it was. He could be honest with himself.

"You got that right," said Ranger Parker. "I think I'm gonna have to push the idea of a sign or a fence, though. Too many accidents out there, huh, Tadashi…?"

A silent question appeared on the man's face, and Tadashi understood it.

"Hamada, sir. My last name's Hamada."

"Tadashi…Hamada?" Ranger Parker's brow furrowed. A strange sort of gleam passed through his dark eyes as he gazed at Tadashi. "_Hamada_?" he repeated, voice low.

"Uh, yes, sir," he said, confused. Why was the ranger staring at him like that? His stomach flipped and flopped. "Mr. Parker, is something—?"

He did not have a chance to finish the question. The door to the station opened with a bang, and a woman limped inside. From her yellow raincoat to her frizzy, curly hair, she dripped gallons of rainwater. She carried a bag with her, and it leaked too.

"Fudge cookies, it's cold out there!" she cried. She stamped and scuffed her boots against the welcome mat. "This better be good, Wes!"

Ranger Parker started, as if coming out of a trance, and tore his gaze away from Tadashi.

"I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important, Sam," he said.

She huffed. "I don't know. You've been known to pull a prank or two in your time," grumbled Sam.

"Don't listen to her, kid," said Ranger Parker. A goofy grin peppered his expression. "I'm actually a real nice guy."

Sam flung off her raincoat, and tossed it over a rack. "Kid? Who're you talking to?"

"Right, right," he said. He gestured. "Sam, this is Tadashi. Tadashi, this is Dr. Samantha Evans. She's going to take a look at you."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," said Tadashi.

Dr. Evans' eyes widened at the sight of him. "You really do have a kid in here!" she said. "Darn you, Wes! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I did," sighed the ranger. "Over the phone. Remember?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Shut-up. You hardly told me anything! You just told me to grab my stuff and get over here, right away, no questions asked."

"And _that_ didn't suggest urgency?"

"Shut-up, Wes," she growled again.

Tadashi shifted in his seat. "Um… Please don't be mad at him, Dr. Evans," he said. "It's really all my fault."

"Oh, hun…" The woman's eyes lost their fire and brimstone, and her harsh tone was replaced by a much sweeter one. It was as soothing as the tea. "No, no, don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. Arguing and complaining, when I've got a patient waiting on me… So!"

She stepped towards him, still limping slightly. She lugged her bag along with her. She opened it, revealing her medical supplies. Dr. Evans then offered him the kindest of smiles.

"Let's take a look at you, what do you say, big guy?"

She first took his temperature. It only took a few minutes, and a single gaze at the thermometer made her wince.

"Fudge cookies. I thought as much. You've got a fever." She glanced back up at him. "How long were you outside, hun?"

"Um…"

Tadashi thought back to the birthday picnic, the failed maiden voyage of the Swiss Army Bot, his fateful journey into the woods. What time had it been? He remembered briefly glancing at the clock in the truck…

"Since one o'clock this afternoon, maybe?" he said. "I'm not sure. But it was raining when I woke up."

"A few hours, then…" Tadashi watched as Dr. Evans mentally catalogued this information (such a comfortingly familiar look) and wrote it down for good measure. "Well, it's not too high of a fever, thank goodness. But we'll keep an eye on it, okay?"

She smiled at him again, and it was so nice and warm and _good_ he could not help but return it.

"Okay," said Tadashi.

Dr. Evans next tended to his scraped knees. She gently cleaned off the dried blood and dirt, and dabbed at the gashes with a disinfectant. _That_ stung like the dickens, but he had been expecting the pain. He knew it would help in the long run, too.

Once the doctor had bandaged his knees, she moved on to his battered elbows, hands, and face. She was just as gentle with these injuries as she had been with the ones on his knees.

"Bless your heart… You took a pretty nasty fall, huh?" she said, pressing a band-aid over a cut on his cheek.

"Yeah, at the ravine," he said. Tadashi winced when the disinfectant brushed his bruised knuckles. _Yeow!_ "I was trying to find my brother's robot, and I guess I slipped."

He half expected a lecture on his extreme lack of caution and foresight. Tadashi knew he deserved one. But Dr. Evans only nodded in understanding.

"I once tripped down the stairs at my house and broke my leg in two places," she said. "It never healed quite right, either. That's why I'm limping all over the place."

"Oh… I'm sorry, ma'am."

She chuckled. "What are you sorry for, hun? You're a sweetheart to think of me, but hey. That fall was all on me. Right arm out, please."

He did so, and she began running her fingers along his forearm and wrist.

"I was just trying to say stuff like that happens to the best of us, Tadashi," she said. "So don't feel too bad about it. We're just glad you're okay. You're lucky to be up and walking, all things considered." She suddenly frowned. "Mm…"

"Is something wrong?" said Tadashi.

Dr. Evans shook her head. "No. The exact opposite. The way you were holding your arm, I thought it might be broken."

"Huh? Really?" he said.

He hadn't realized he had been cradling it close to his chest until now. But he had been, hadn't he?

The doctor nodded, then shrugged and gave his arm a pat. "Don't worry. You've got some serious bruising there, but there's no break. No sign of a fracture, either. And believe me," she added, "you would've reacted to that little examination just now if there was anything wrong. You're probably just sore."

"Yeah, I guess so."

It made sense, but… Somehow, it did not seem quite right. But what other explanation was there?

"Any other aches and pains I should know about, hun?" said Dr. Evans. "Even if it's a little bit of soreness, let me know."

"Well… It's not hurting anymore, but I had a bad headache when I woke up," said Tadashi.

"Is that so?" Her brow furrowed, her lips pursed. "Let's see what we've got."

The woman leaned in close for an inspection. It was not long before her gentle fingers brushed the back of his head. An intense ache immediately flared through his skull and blazed down deep into his shoulders.

Tadashi jerked away. "_OWWW!_" he yelped, grimacing.

"Oh… I'm so sorry about that, hun," said Dr. Evans. She stepped away. "You've got a nice goose-egg back there."

It was half curiosity, half impulse which made him touch the knot. It throbbed, pulsating with pain. He winced again and—much to his embarrassment—fought back tears.

"Feels more like a baseball," he said through gritted teeth.

"It's certainly close." Her face twisted with concern. "Tadashi… Did you experience any nausea when you woke up?"

He gingerly nodded. "Y-Yes. I threw up. I mean, I tried to. My stomach was empty, so nothing really happened."

Wait a second…

He had eaten several hotdogs that afternoon. He had shared an entire bag of sour cream and onion chips with Hiro, too, and stuffed his face with birthday cake. He had been a pig! So how on earth could his stomach be _empty_?

Dr. Evans' voice broke into his thoughts.

"Did you have trouble sitting up or standing?" she said. "Or have trouble keeping your balance?"

"Uh-huh. I was really dizzy at first," he said.

"Let me guess. Up was down, and down was up?"

"Yeah, a lot like that, ma'am. It was pretty hard to focus, too. And…"

Tadashi trailed off, and worried his lip. He knew it was important to tell the doctor everything he knew, but still. It would make him sound absolutely crazy!

But Dr. Evans was not about to let him off the hook, apparently. "And?" she prodded, kindly but firmly.

He sighed. He remained reluctant, but he didn't want to lie to her. _Here goes nothing_.

"Well… I thought I was in a fire."

"A fire?" That was Ranger Parker, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yes, sir," said Tadashi quietly. "It was a big one, and it was all around me. I, I couldn't get away from it. It felt so real. I thought…"

He swallowed, shuddering. He swore he could still feel the flames sinking their scorching teeth into him. The roar of it echoed in his ears. His hands gripped the arms of the easy chair, so hard that his bruised knuckles whitened.

"I thought I was going to die…" he finally mumbled.

Ranger Parker's eyes clouded.

"Have you ever been in a fire like that, Tadashi?" asked Dr. Evans.

He shook his head. "No. There was one in my aunt's garage, once, when I was working on my science project. But I put it out in time. And it wasn't anything like… like this one. So I guess it was a hallucination, or something."

"It's certainly a possibility," said Dr. Evans.

Tadashi gazed at her, gut churning. "Does that mean I have a concussion, ma'am?"

She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Maybe, but we'll have to do a few tests to know for sure. Do you mind, hun?"

"No."

"Okay then. Stand up for me, please."

They went through several tests. Dr. Evans asked him to walk in a straight line from the easy chair to Ranger Parker's desk. He had to watch her finger as she passed it back and forth across his face. He repeated aloud a group of words and sentences she gave him. He counted to one hundred by fives, played catch with a paper ball, and even worked on a sheet of multiplication problems.

He passed each and every test with flying colors.

"I don't get it," said Tadashi, wearily flopping back into the easy chair.

Ranger Parker spared a small smile. "You actually sound disappointed you don't have a concussion, kid."

"It's not that, sir. It's just… I thought for sure I had one. It explained all my symptoms. But the tests show I don't have a concussion, and, well…" He rubbed at his forehead, frustrated and confused. "It doesn't make any sense."

Where was the other angle?

He didn't know, and hated not knowing.

"Hold on a second, Tadashi," said Dr. Evans. "I wouldn't say those tests prove conclusively you do not have a concussion. They were just preliminary examinations. I can do a much more thorough assessment at the hospital." She smiled at him. "But I'm sure you want your family with you for that, huh?"

Tadashi did not even hesitate. "I do," he whispered, a lump forming in his scratchy throat. "I really, really do…"

_I want to go home._

_I want my Knucklehead and Aunt Cassie…_

At that moment, blue lights slipped through the rain-spattered window and danced along the floor and walls of the office.

"There's the police," said Ranger Parker. He glowered at the clock. "Bout time, too." Much like it had on the roadway, his eyes softened when he glanced at Tadashi. "You'll be home soon, kid, I promise. I bet your little brother has missed his _nii-chan_."

"Yeah, he's probably been— Hey, wait! How'd you know that's what—?"

He was interrupted by the door. It creaked open for a second time that evening, and a pair of police officers hustled inside. One looked young, barely out of the academy, while his partner was gray haired and rake thin. Even his facial features were narrow. He made Tadashi think of a dagger—long and sharp and cruel.

"Great. Why did it have to be him…" muttered Ranger Parker, before nodding at Knife Man. "Officer Garrison."

It was supposedly meant to be a greeting, but Tadashi (even over the shock of having heard the ranger using _that_ nickname) was taken aback by the curtness of the words. There was ice there, far colder than the stormy weather outside.

Officer Garrison grunted. "Parker," he said in just as cool a tone. He gestured sharply at his partner. "This is this week's newest model of greenhorn. Call him Lewis."

_Was that his first name or his last?_ wondered Tadashi.

Officer Lewis smiled shakily. "Ranger Parker," he said, shaking Wes Parker's hand.

"Officer Lewis," said the ranger. "Nice to meet ya, son."

"That's enough of that," said Officer Garrison abruptly. "Where's the runaway you found?"

Tadashi flushed, irritated with the implication and the man's manner, and drew himself up. "I'm not a runaway!"

"He's not a runaway," agreed Ranger Parker.

Again, Tadashi was surprised by his new friend's voice. He sounded _so tired_.

Why?

"Don't be such an idiot, Parker," growled Officer Garrison. "Even you think he is."

Ranger Parker shook his head. "No, I don't. It's… It's much more than that, Garrison."

_Huh?_

Officer Garrison huffed. "Is that so? We'll see, we'll see." He stomped over to Tadashi, and somehow managed to ignore the heated glare Dr. Evans was blasting him with. "You're what, kid? Eleven?"

Come on! He wasn't that short, was he?

"I'm thirteen," said Tadashi evenly.

"Kinda old to be getting lost in the woods, aren't you?"

"That's not fair, Garrison," said Ranger Parker. "Even adults can get lost in the forest. It happens all the time."

Officer Lewis nodded. "I did once, back in Maine," he said, offering Tadashi a friendly smile.

"Hmph. Fine. He's not a runaway." The grumpy policeman obviously did not believe what he had just stated. He might as well have said: _He's not a runaway, but only until I prove he is_. "Look, it's late, and I should be off my shift right now. Let's just get down to business, shall we?"

"Why, thank you so much for your consideration, officer," said Dr. Evans in a sickly sweet voice. "Because Tadashi isn't feeling well, and he would like to go home tonight. Wouldn't you, hun?"

He nodded. "Yes, please," he said. "Sir," he added, mostly as an afterthought.

Officer Garrison's sour expression only soured more so. His sharp eyes stabbed into Tadashi. "Tadashi, huh?" he growled. "You got a last name to go with that, _Tadashi_?"

"Yes. My name is Tadashi Hamada."

"Mm-mm." Officer Garrison scrawled this onto a notepad. "And where do you live, _Mr. Hamada_?"

"At a café called the Lucky Cat. It's this old Victorian building in San Fransokyo, on… on…"

He knew the answer. His non-concussed brain remembered that much. But Officer Garrison's glare was now outright murderous, and the intensity of it had stolen the words right out of his mouth.

"Sir?" he finally said.

"Do I look stupid to you?" said Officer Garrison.

_Yes_, thought Tadashi. But unlike Hiro, who would have said it aloud with no hint of shame, he bit his tongue and kept the jibe to himself. "No, sir," he said instead.

"Then _why_ are you trying to feed me such a _stupid_ lie?"

"It's not a lie," said Tadashi, surprised the man thought so. Why would he lie? "I do live there, with my aunt Cass and my little brother. And it really is a café. Aunt Cass runs it. She makes the best cinnamon rolls in the city, and Hiro—that's my brother, sir—Hiro and I sometimes help out in the dining roo—"

"Enough!" shouted the policeman. It was such a thunderous yell, it made everyone in the room flinch. "This is _NOT _funny, kid," he snarled.

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"Then stop it with the sick jokes. We don't have time for it, and I'm losing my patience. Just give me your real name and address."

Tadashi knew he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but he did. He scowled and snapped, "I did give you my real name and address!"

"Oh really?" growled Officer Garrison. His eyes glinted. "So it's Tadashi Hamada, huh? The one who lived at the Luck Cat Café in San Fransokyo?"

"Yeah!" Then he started, realizing what the policeman had said. "Wait, what? _Lived_?" Not lives, lived. "What… What does that mean?"

And why were the others giving him such strange, uncertain looks?

Officer Garrison practically spat the answer. "It means that Tadashi Hamada, the one you claim to be? He's **dead**."

Tadashi gawped at the man. "W-What?"

"Yeah. And guess what? He's been **dead** for almost _two years_."

"No, no, that's not right!" said Tadashi, shaking his head. "That _can't_ be right! I'm not dead!"

"Obviously not," said Officer Garrison. "Maybe it's because you're not in fact Tadashi Hamada?"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not! Stop lying! Tell me your real name right now or—!"

_"I'm not lying!"_

His chest was tightening, tightening, tightening…

"Oh? Then you're really are Tadashi Hamada, pulling a magical Lazarus on us?"

"N-No!"

"Aha! So you admit—!"

"No, no, I am T-Tadashi! And I didn't pull a Lazarus, b-because I didn't die! I, I wasn't dead! I'm n-not dead! I was just lost, that's all!"

"Lost, huh?" Officer Garrison snapped his gaze towards Ranger Parker. "Go ahead and tell him, Parker. Have any kids gone missing in the park today?"

"Garrison…"

"Tell him!" snapped the policeman.

Ranger Parker sighed, shoulders slumping, and he gave Tadashi a heartbroken, miserable look. "I'm sorry, Tadashi, but… No one has reported you missing."

The words were like a punch to the gut. No, it was even worse than that, much worse.

_**No one has reported you missing.**_

He hadn't been reported missing?

But that…

It couldn't be…

It just couldn't…

Aunt Cass and Hiro, they would never…

They would never…

The room was spinning, and his chest ached. Tadashi struggled to take in a single breath.

"Get it now?" growled Officer Garrison. "You weren't ever lost, were you? And you're not Tadashi Hamada. Face it, kid. You've been caught red-handed. Now tell us the real reason why you were wandering around in the park."

"I d-don't know! I just w-woke up here, and, and…" Oh, jeez, was he was starting to cry? No, no! Not in front of this man "P-Please, sir, I'm sorry, I just wanna go home…"

"Officer Garrison, stop bullying him. _Right now_," hissed Dr. Evans.

The policeman ignored her. His jaw clenched as he stared at Tadashi. "You will go home, kid, just as soon as you tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth!" he wheezed. Tight, tight, so tight… "You, you're thinking of another Tadashi Hamada!"

"No, I'm not," Officer Garrison said coolly, crisply.

"Y-Yes you are! And Aunt Cass and Hiro, the-they're looking for me, I, I know they are!"

"Kid, it's over. The Tadashi Hamada who lived at the Lucky Cat Café is **dead**."

"But that's so stupid!" He jumped up from his seat. He patted his chest, felt his pounding heart. "I'm right here!"

"And I'm telling you it's _impossible_. Tadashi Hamada wasn't some snot-nosed brat. He was a _college student_."

"C-College student? But I'm not…"

Tighter, tighter, tighter…

"Garrison, stop it," snarled Ranger Parker.

Officer Garrison brusquely waved aside the second warning. "The real Tadashi Hamada went to SFIT. And about two years ago, he died in a fire at the school's Tech Showcase," he said.

The floor dropped out from underneath Tadashi's wobbly legs.

"A… A fire?" he whispered.

_The entire world was doused in flames. They were eating it alive…Eating him alive! _

"I'm… I can't…"

_He was going to die!_

"You've done enough, officer!"

_Smoke crawling its way down his throat, soaking up his lungs…_

"I'm only doing my duty, ma'am. The kid's a runaway! Probably ran off from juvie."

_An explosive heat washing over him, melting him to the core…_

"Dammitt, Garrison, can't you tell he's upset?!"

_A man surrounded by a million tiny robots… He was controlling them… Why, why, why was he doing this, those were Hiro's, he couldn't understand…_

"Um, guys, something's wrong with the kid!"

_Tadashi Hamada was in a fire_.

"Tadashi?"

_Tight, tight, tight, his chest was so tight_.

"Hun, you need to breathe."

_His family hadn't reported him missing_.

"Easy, kid, calm down, it's okay…"

No, no, it wasn't.

Because Tadashi Hamada was dead, he was dead, and he woke up, and his family wasn't looking for him, and he didn't understand…

The floor rushed up to meet him, and he was gone.

OoOoOoO

There was a knock at his door. "Sir?" said a voice. "Sir, are you there?"

Dr. John Farraday, the Head of the Time Institute, bit back a curse. Had he not specifically left orders not to be disturbed today? He was making such progress! Who would be stupid enough to interrupt him while he was working?

The knock became more frantic. "Sir!" cried the young man.

"Come in, Allen," said Dr. Farraday.

His concentration was now in tatters anyway. He might as well see what this was about.

A young intern scrambled into the office. He waved a piece of paper in the air. "Sir, sir, you need to see this!" said Yates.

Dr. Farraday sighed. "What is it?"

"Our contact at the San Fransokyo Bay Hospital just emailed this to us." The young man's eyes were bright. "Oh, you need to see it, sir! It's incredible!"

"I'll be the judge of that," said Dr. Farraday.

He highly doubted it was as 'incredible' as Yates seemed to think. The boy had a tendency to exaggerate. Even a simple laser amazed him.

The Head of the Time Institute snatched the paper out of the intern's hand, and glared at the typeface.

"Let me guess. It's another case of… of… What!"

He had only read a few sentences, but it was more than enough. He gaped at the paper, and then gazed at Yates with wide eyes.

"They are certain?" he said.

"Yes, sir," said Yates with a wild nod. "They ran the tests and everything. His DNA and fingerprints match the ones they have on file! It's crazy, but it really is true!"

Dr. Farraday could barely contain an excited smile. At last, at long last, a link to what he had been searching for… It was a miracle!

_His miracle_.

He stood up from his desk. The current project no longer mattered. _This_, what he had just learned, was everything.

"I think I will go pay Mr. Hamada a visit," he said.

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note**

**Originally, this chapter ended when Officer Garrison—who, yes, is a jerk without any reason to be—told Tadashi that Tadashi Hamada was dead. It seemed like such the perfect cliffhanger at the time, the best place to bring the chapter to a close. **

**But then I began to realize that while such information would likely be a kick in the gut for Tadashi, it wouldn't be one for us. We as an audience already know Tadashi died in the fire, after all. That not-so-surprising newsflash would just be stalling the plot. **

**So I decided to keep chugging along and leave it off where I did: with the shock and confusion of the news, coupled with exhaustion and sickness, knocking the poor kid out. It works as a cliffhanger, too, though I will admit I still have a soft spot for the first one.**

**Still. Doing things this way **_**did**_** give me the opportunity to go ahead and briefly introduce Dr. John Farraday. He will be important in the plot to come. Those of you who know **_**Flight of the Navigator**_** have heads-up when it comes to this character.**

**You may also have noticed Tadashi does not always act like a thirteen year old. This is intentional, trust me.**

**I have read that "Nii-chan" is what Hiro calls Tadashi in the **_**Big Hero 6 **_**manga. It was so sweet, I knew I would have to use it as several other writers have.**

**I am a bit uncertain about the latter half of this chapter. It gave me a lot of trouble, and I'm not entirely pleased with the way it came out. I might edit it from time to time. I'll leave it up to you, the readers, to decide whether it works or not.**

**I must give a word of warning. The third chapter might not come as quickly as this one did. I really, really need to finish the next installment of my Lorax story. It is almost finished, so hopefully it should not take too long. **

**Once again, thank you so much for reading. I really and truly appreciate it! Until next time, take care!**

**EDIT: December 8, 2014-Fixed some problems in the narrative, so it would flow better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Big Hero Six**_**. That honor belongs to Disney Animation Studios and Marvel Comics. **

**Author's Note**

**Wow. Just… wow! That was such a wonderful response to the last chapter! **

**I will admit. I did not expect it. I tend to be very critical of my work, and always doubt the finished product. Realizing you guys and gals enjoyed my writing was a very nice surprise. Thank you so much for your continued support! **

**Heroes07, you asked about Tadashi's physical age and appearance. He is physically thirteen years old. Mentally and emotionally, well, that is a bit trickier. It is one of the themes of this story, in fact.**

**This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, which is the reason it took a bit longer to post. I hope it is still an enjoyable read, despite that. Happy reading!**

**OoOoOoO**

**IMMORTALS**

**Chapter Three**

**OoOoOoO**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Brow creasing, Tadashi began to rouse. "Erm," he grumbled, floating in that serene realm between wakefulness and dreams. He turned, pressed his cheek into a pillow. "Go 'way…"

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

What an annoying noise. Didn't it know he was trying to sleep? He was so, so tired, and all he wanted to do was rest. Was that too much to ask?

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Apparently so.

Maybe if he just ignored it, it would go away and leave him alone.

He drew in a wheezy breath, slowly, drowsily, then released it. Foggy warmth brushed his nose. He yawned, and—

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Darn.

Well. It had been worth a shot. He would just have to—

Wait a second.

What _was_ that beeping sound, anyway?

It did not sound like his alarm clock. Hiro, the little knucklehead, had rigged it so that it played only stupid pop songs. No amount of tinkering on his part could fix it, either. His baby brother was _far_ smarter at this game than he was, after all. There was no beating him. Tadashi had eventually resigned himself to the fact he would just have to endure screeching boy bands each and every morning.

Admittedly, the stupid prank did have its uses. Hearing untalented singers had proven to be an excellent means of dragging him out from underneath the covers—if only because it was the only way he could turn off the radio and make them _shut up_.

The sound now hammering at his ears was just as maddeningly irritating, but it was most definitely not his alarm clock.

So… what was it?

It sounded… familiar, somehow…

Something was pressed against his face, too.

And what kept pricking at his arm?

Curiosity won out against the last dregs of sleepiness. Tadashi opened his eyes.

It was harder than he thought it would be. His eyelids were heavy, more cumbersome sandbags than anything else, and they kept drooping. Fuzzy shadows crept in on the edges of his peripheral vision. He fought not to close his eyes all the way again, knowing that once he did he would be out like a light.

Finally, _finally_, he could see without blinking blearily, and he found himself staring up at a white ceiling.

Since this sight did little—well, actually, absolutely nothing—to answer his questions, Tadashi looked around.

He found himself lying in a cot, alone in a spare but comfortable room. A window to his left overlooked a sparkling body of water, buildings and towers crowding one another alongside the shore. A television hung from the wall. There were two doors, both closed, and a green suitcase in the far corner. He also noticed a desk, a cabinet, and an empty chair crouching next to his bed.

"Huh?" he said.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Tadashi investigated the source of the sound, and discovered a heart monitor. It was attached to a small device clamped to one of his fingers.

Oh. Okay. So his heart had been the annoying sound…

On a hunch, Tadashi glanced down at his arm. Aha. He had an IV. That explained the pricking sensation.

And now that he was more aware, he noticed he was also wearing an oxygen mask. It gently pumped misty air into his lungs. It reminded him of the breathing treatments he had taken a kid, when he would wake up in the middle of the night wheezing and hardly able to breathe.

Add it all together, and…

"I'm in a hospital," said Tadashi. His voice was muffled by the mask.

"Yes, that is correct," agreed someone else. The unexpected reply made him jolt. "Or, to be more precise, you are located at San Fransokyo Bay Hospital."

Tadashi turned to see who was talking to him, and he jerked yet again out of sheer surprise.

His visitor was a white vinyl figure, a giant puffy being with simple black optics set into an equally simple face. Save for the forest green patches at its elbows and feet, it looked like a walking, talking marshmallow. It had no discernable mouth, but Tadashi could not strike the feeling it was smiling at him.

"Hello, Tadashi," said the robot in a warm voice. It waved. "I am Buddy, your personal health care companion."

Tadashi's mouth opened, and then closed. For a prolonged moment, he could only gawk wordlessly at the robot.

This was…!

"B-Baymax?!" he finally managed to say, in a strangled sort of voice.

"Oh no," said the robot. "I am afraid you misunderstand. I am a Baymax unit, yes, but my designation is Buddy. I apologize if this distresses you."

A Baymax… _unit_? But that didn't…That didn't make any sense! It wasn't… It wasn't even _possible_! Baymax was just, he was just—

"But you're just a sketch in my Ideas Notebook!" he cried.

The robot blinked, and tilted its head. "I am not a sketch. I am a robot."

"Y-You think?" Tadashi swallowed, and gripped the bed sheets with shaking hands. His head ached, spun. "W-What're you doing here?"

"My purpose is to tend to the sick and injured," said Buddy gently. "And you are my patient, Tadashi. Dr. Evans asked me to watch over you."

His stomach clenched. "Dr. Evans? You, you mean… Dr. Samantha Evans?"

"Yes, that is correct. Dr. Samantha Evans is your primary caregiver here at the hospital. However, she had to assist with an emergency on another floor. I am to meet your healthcare needs until she returns."

"O-Oh…"

It was both wonderful news and a nightmare come true. Tadashi liked Dr. Evans. He really did. But knowing she was his doctor also meant something else.

"It wasn't a dream after all," he mumbled.

Waking up alone and confused in the ravine… Wandering around in an icy thunderstorm… Meeting Ranger Parker and Dr. Evans… The confrontation with Officer Garrison… Learning his family had not reported him missing… Hearing he was supposed to be **DEAD**…

It had all happened. It had. For a few moments, after he had woken up, he had hoped… But, no, no, this was _real_, it was actually _happening_. This was _reality_.

As if to add further confirmation to this realization, Tadashi was swamped by a sudden fit of rib-scraping coughs. Each and every one tore at his fiery throat, close up his airways. By the time the attack came to an end, Tadashi felt absolutely drained. He could barely hold up his head. The rest of him just sagged into the mattress and pillows.

He closed his eyes, moaning. "Aw man…"

Only it sounded a little like "Ah ban…", because his nose was all stuffed up.

Unbelievable.

Tadashi heard a _squeak-squeak-squeak_ sound. Like… like two balloons rubbing together. He peered up through half-lidded eyes, and saw the healthcare robot peering down at him. The optics (_Hyperspectral cameras_, he thought) clicked, then clicked again.

"You are unwell," said Buddy.

He dragged in a short, rattling breath. "'m fine…"

"I apologize, but my sensors suggest otherwise. Tadashi, I am your healthcare companion. Please allow me to assist you."

Before Tadashi could respond, Buddy turned and waddled away. The robotic nurse walked towards the cabinet, a tiny squeak accompanying each step. Tadashi could not help but watch Buddy—so ungainly looking, but swift and deliberate in his movements—with wonder.

"You… You move a lot faster than Baymax," he said.

"Of course," said Buddy. He dug through the cabinet. "Speed is essential in the field of healthcare. It might mean the difference between life and death."

Tadashi face burned. "I know. I probably should've fixed that sooner, huh?"

The robot turned to look at him. "I have distressed you again. I apologize," he said. His tone was kindly. "It was not my intention."

"It's okay."

"You need not feel ashamed. The original unit was a prototype. It was hardly finished, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"Your blueprints also noted the need to address the problem of response time. My design merely took what you had already conceived but had yet to complete."

"Oh!" That _was_ right! Tadashi chuckled, relieved. "G-Good, that's good," he said. He reached up to toy with the brim of his hat. It was a habit of his, fiddling with his baseball cap whenever he was feeling a bit sheepish or upset. "I was worried I had actually for—wait, what?"

His fingers touched nothing but his mussed, sweaty hair. He wasn't wearing a cap. He never had been.

How could he have forgotten such a thing?

And what the heck was he even _saying_?

Baymax wasn't a prototype. He wasn't even a set of blueprints or notes! He was just… He was just a simple drawing in his notebook, hardly the scrap of an idea, and, and…

And yet there was Buddy the Baymax Unit, plain as day, walking and talking and tending to his healthcare needs. And he knew, just _knew_, how the robot worked, from its complicated coding—_He's_ _programmed with over ten thousand medical procedures and a care-giving interface_—to its durable carbon-fiber skeleton, and he wondered if the charging system had been upgraded yet, and gosh, how was any of this even _possible_?

He didn't… He didn't know, didn't understand…

He felt sick to his stomach. His head pounded, and his eyes blurred with frustrated tears.

"Tadashi." Buddy had returned, and the robot's voice broke through his cloudy thoughts. "It is alright to cry," he said softly. "Crying is a natural response to pain."

"I'm not in pain," he said. "N-Not really."

"Pain is not always physical. It can be emotional as well. My sensors indicate you are upset."

Tadashi felt a watery little chuckle built up in the back of his throat. "Y-Yeah, I guess I am. A little. It's just… Everything is so confusing right now, Buddy. Nothing makes sense."

"I understand. Would you like to talk about it? Expressing your thoughts and feelings might help."

"I really…" He worried his lip, bunched up the blankets between fists. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

And maybe, just maybe, he was scared of where such a conversation would lead him. Even a hint of the truth was enough to make him queasy.

Buddy blinked and nodded. "I see. If you do not wish to talk, please allow me to use another treatment: compassion and physical reassurance."

"Huh? What're you—?"

The next thing he knew, Buddy had wrapped his puffy arms around him, and Tadashi found himself in the middle of a warm hug.

He seized up with shock, but only at first. The kindness of the gesture touched him, and Tadashi could not help himself. He sighed and practically collapsed into those reassuring arms, wanting this hug, _needing_ it. He even snuggled closer, and pressed his flushed cheek against Buddy's comfy shoulder.

"I know it does not seem so at the moment, but your situation will improve," said the robot. "You will see. Everything will be okay, Tadashi."

Tadashi wanted to believe him. He really, really did. Whether or not it was true, he had to admit the words and hug made him feel a little better.

"What?" Tadashi said. A tiny smile tugged at his lips. "No 'there, there', big guy?"

Buddy pulled away to stare at him. "You are joking," he stated after a moment.

"Kinda, yeah." He swiped at his teary eyes. "T-Thanks, Buddy."

"There is no need to thank me. You are my patient, Tadashi. Helping you is my purpose."

"I know, but you really—"

He was cut off by another round of coughing. It was nasty, strong enough to make him think he was actually hacking up a lung. He swooned a little, dizzied, when it was over. He would have toppled over if Buddy had not held him up.

"Oh no," said the robot. "I have failed in my duty."

Tadashi wheezed. His lungs had already been tight, and the coughing fit had not helped. "W-What?" he managed to rasp.

"I have not given you your medicine yet, and this has hurt you. I apologize. I will give it to you now."

Buddy shuffled to the desk. A few items were set on the top. Tadashi guessed Buddy had placed them there earlier, before giving him a hug. He saw a small bottle and spoon, a squat blue vial, and a steaming mug.

"What is it?" he said.

"This is cough syrup," said Buddy, holding up the bottle. He poured some of the reddish liquid onto the spoon. "Not many enjoy the taste, but it will help you." He gently removed the breathing mask, and then held the spoon out towards Tadashi. "Please swallow."

He did as asked, and he cringed once the flavor slapped his taste buds. Shuddering, he forced himself to gulp all of it down.

"Bleh! That's… That's awful…"

"I did warn you," said Buddy.

_Was that a joke?_ Tadashi wondered.

The robot quickly moved on. "This is a medicated salve." Buddy handed him the blue vial. "Rub it on your chest and throat. It will help suppress your cough and improve your nasal congestion."

As soon as he had spread it on his chest and around his neck, Tadashi recognized the smell. It was the same salve Aunt Cass used whenever he and Hiro had a bad cold. They would rub it on before going to bed. She would even have them put it on the soles of their feet. One of her older customers had sworn up and down this technique helped.

And it had. They had always enjoyed a good night's rest after using the vapor rub.

The memory made his insides twist and turn. As nice as Buddy was, Tadashi still wished he was in his own bed, in his own pajamas, with Aunt Cass looking after him, and Hiro teasing him about his stuffed up nose and funny voice.

All he wanted was to go _home_.

Before he could get too wretchedly homesick, Buddy gave him the cup. "It is tea," stated the robot. "It will help you feel better."

Tadashi held the mug in shaky hands and took a sip. It tasted like mint and soothed his sore, achy throat. His eyes widened.

"This is… This is Mr. Parker's tea," he said.

"Yes, that is correct. Ranger West Parker left the recipe and ingredients here, and I fixed it for you while you slept. He thought it would bring you some comfort."

He stared at the herbal remedy. "He was here?"

Buddy nodded. "Yes. He accompanied Dr. Evans when you were first admitted into San Fransokyo Bay Hospital." His voice, already so warm and sweet, took on an even kindlier tone. "My sensors indicated they were quite worried for you."

"They were?"

"Yes. They stayed with you throughout the night."

_They…they did?_

"They also wished to stay longer. However, Ranger Parker had some business to tend to and had to step out. And as I said, Dr. Evans was called out to assist with an emergency. But do not worry. I am certain they will both return shortly."

Tadashi's heart no longer felt quite as heavy as a stone. Much like the hug, this simple bit of information was a blessing in disguise. It was… _nice_, knowing someone was thinking about you and cared about you, when you felt alone and forgotten.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Buddy?" he said.

"Yes, Tadashi?" Buddy was returning the medicine to the cabinet.

"Has my… Has my family visited me?"

The robot paused. The only sound in the room was the steady _beep-beep-beep _of the heart monitor. Finally, Buddy squeakily turned around to face him. His optics clicked. "Not yet," he said simply.

"Oh."

It was disappointing news, but not nearly as soul crushing as when he had learned he had never been reported missing. Instead of despairing, he instead latched onto a key word in Buddy's response.

_Not __**yet**_.

That meant Aunt Cass and Hiro _would_ come to see him, eventually. Just not right this second, and maybe not for a while. They wouldn't come, because…

Because, well, this situation he had stumbled into? It wasn't normal. Not even close. If it was normal, Aunt Cass and Hiro would already be here with him. Tadashi knew this beyond a shadow of a doubt, as certain as he knew the sun would always rise in the east.

They weren't here, though.

And _that_ meant something was _wrong_, _**terribly wrong**_.

So…

What _was_ going on?

He didn't know. And when a solution wasn't readily available, what did you do? You didn't give up. You didn't concede victory to what appeared to be a dead end. No. You found another angle, and thought your way out of the problem.

So why hadn't he?

His breathing steadied. His jaw clenched.

And then and there, Tadashi decided.

No more running. No more denying what was staring him right in the face. No more being a scared little boy. He wanted to know the answer to that burning question. The truth would be revealed sooner or later, true. And, yes, it might very well be terrible. But for the first time, he wanted to be an active participant in its unearthing.

Maybe then he wouldn't feel so lost and helpless and vulnerable.

_What's going on?_

Well…

He had the facts. Now it was time to think.

Tadashi's brain ticked away at the problem like any other mathematical or engineering puzzle he had faced in the past. He flipped through everything he had heard and seen thus far, noting it, cataloging it, drawing theories from it.

_It means that Tadashi Hamada, the one you claim to be? He's dead_**. **

Everyone thought he was dead.

_And guess what? He's been dead for almost two years._

Everyone thought he had been dead for two years.

_I'm sorry, Tadashi, but… No one has reported you missing._

No one was searching for him. No one had been searching for him at all.

Tadashi stared at Buddy.

Buddy, the Baymax Unit. A fully functional, highly capable upgrade of a project he had only ever seen on the cramped pages of his Ideas Notebook. Yet also an invention he _understood_ from the smallest servo to its simple green nursing chip.

_He went to SFIT. And about two years ago, he died in a fire at the school's Tech Showcase_.

Those horrific visions of a monstrous fire.

_The entire world was doused in flames. They were eating it alive…Eating him alive! Smoke crawling its way down his throat, soaking up his lungs… An explosive heat washing over him, melting him to the core…_

He had thought they were hallucinations, symptoms of a serious concussion. But the tests had suggested he did not have one.

Did… Did that mean the visions were…?

Was the other angle he had been searching for _really_…?

"Tadashi." Buddy's voice interrupted his whirling thoughts. The robot was looking at him quite intently. "You are shaking."

He was, wasn't he? He could not seem to stop, either. He nearly dropped the mug of tea, the trembling was so bad.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled, feeling lightheaded. "I was just…" He trailed off, unable to finish. He wasn't even sure what he had wanted to say in the first place.

"If you are cold, I can get you another blanket," said Buddy.

"No, no, that's fine." Tadashi rubbed his hatless head, fingers itching for a brim to scrunch up. Then he took in as deep a breath as he could. "But…"

"Yes?"

"There is something else you can do for me. Well, actually, a couple of things."

"Of course," said Buddy pleasantly. "What do you require of me, Tadashi?"

"Could you tell me today's date?"

The robot nodded. "Certainly," he said. "Today is the tenth day of November, in the year 2034."

It was autumn in the year 2034. Not the 2026—_no, no, it was 2032, and summer_—he remembered.

Tadashi nodded numbly. "T-Thanks. Um, the second thing…"

Did he dare ask? He knew there was a high probability the answer would only give breath to the frightening theory now hanging over him. It threatened to swallow him whole. Posing this question might as well mean flinging himself headfirst into the belly of that beast.

But he had to know. He was afraid, but he had to know the truth.

Another intake of breath, another slow exhale…

"Would you be able to show me a newspaper article?" he said.

"Yes. I am connected with the wireless internet in the hospital," said Buddy. "I can search for any article you wish to see, and present it on my display screen."

"Okay. Could… Could you show me an article about a fire at SFIT? It happened about two years ago."

He glanced at Buddy's chest, knowing this was where the display screen was located. He waited, stomach rolling, heart hammering in his throat. But several eternal seconds passed, and nothing popped up. All he saw was the puffy white vinyl of Buddy's torso.

"Um… Is something wrong, Buddy? Is the WiFi down, or is it just a slow connection?"

"It is not that, Tadashi," said Buddy. "I have found the article you requested."

"Then why won't you show it to me?"

Much as he had when Tadashi had asked about his family, the robot hesitated. His optics even closed. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, and he seemed to literally deflate.

"I do not wish to cause you any more distress," he said.

This did not bode well. Did he even have to read the article now?

Short answer: _**Yes**_.

"Buddy, please," said Tadashi. He tried to smile. "It'll… It'll be okay. Just show me the article. Please."

He had to know…

His new friend opened his optics. "Very well," he said softly.

Buddy's chest lit up, and a newspaper article flickered and danced onto the screen.

Tadashi read.

And though he thought he had been prepared for it, the opening headline still hit him like a punch to the gut.

**SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY SHOWCASE HALL DESTROYED BY FLAMES!**

**TRAGEDY CLAIMS TWO LIVES**

A photo of the skeletal, smoldering remains of the SFIT Showcase Hall was beneath the bold caption. Next to it, two faces stared back at him. He assumed they were the victims of the deadly fire.

One was a distinguished older gentleman, gray haired and well dressed. Tadashi immediately recognized him as Professor Robert Callaghan, the genius behind Callaghan's Rule of Robotics. The man was—had been—one of his heroes.

And the other was…

The other was…

It was a young man, maybe nineteen or twenty years old. He wore a battered SFIT baseball cap and a neat sweater vest. Warm brown eyes and a friendly smile completed the picture.

He knew that face. Oh, he knew that face very, very well. It was older, but it was the exact same face he could see in the reflective surface of the hospital window.

Tadashi took a shallow breath. "It's me…" he whispered. "It really _is_ me…"

Officer Garrison had not been lying or mistaken. There was no other Tadashi Hamada. _He _was the Tadashi Hamada who had died in a fire.

He had begun to accept at the possibility, had even expected it by now, he really had, and yet, and yet…

But_ suspecting _something and _knowing for certain_ were entirely different matters, weren't they?

All this, it was, it was so, so…

He had, he really had…!

A bitter taste crawled up into the back of his tight throat. White noise droned in his ears. He could barely make sense of the remainder of the article, and yet bits and pieces of it still walloped him across the face.

_Fire believed to be an accident…_

…_rushed in to try and save professor…_

…_body was never found…_

…_believed destroyed…_

…_survived by a younger brother and aunt._

The monstrous truth broke the last of its chains and unleashed a spine-tingling roar.

Shivering, Tadashi tore his eyes away from the article. "Unbelievable…" he mumbled.

"Tadashi," said Buddy. The display faded away, and the robot bent down to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he said gently.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I will be, it's just…" He sighed, and rubbed at his forehead. "I know I asked for it, and I really wanted to know, but this is all so insane…"

"Yes. I imagine it must be very disorienting, reading your own obituary."

For the third time that morning, Tadashi—his nerves already shot—nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to see who had spoken.

A man now stood on the other side of his bed. He was tall and incredibly lanky, and sported a salt-and-pepper mustache and beard. He was dressed neatly in tan trousers, a turtleneck shirt, and a pea jacket. He carried a folder in the crook of his arm. Eyes the color of rumpled dollar bills stared at him from behind thin spectacles.

Tadashi swallowed. He had not noticed the man until now, and he wondered just how long this complete stranger had been looming over him. He had no idea, and the uncertainty was almost as unsettling as everything else he had discovered.

The man seemed friendly enough, though, despite his ghostly arrival. He offered a crooked smile and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I probably should have knocked."

"Um… Uh, I mean, it's okay…"

Wasn't it?

"You are too kind," said the man. His smile only grew. "And, I must say, it is both an honor and a privilege to meet you, Mr. Hamada."

Huh?

"S-Sir?" said Tadashi.

"Tadashi, this is Dr. John Farraday," stated Buddy. "He is the founder of the Time and Space Institute."

Tadashi's eyes widened.

The Time and Space Institute! Who hadn't heard of the Time and Space Institute? It was only one of the most well-known research and development facilities in the country! Its scientists had worked closely with the likes of Krei Tech, NASA, and Robinson Industries. But TSI—as it was more commonly known—also focused its energies on unraveling the possibilities of inter-dimensional travel, teleportation, and space-time technology. There were even rumors its researchers were attempting to create an operational time machine before the famous Dr. Cornelius Robinson.

And this was its founder! Dr. John Farraday himself! And this man was honored to meet _him_?

Tadashi's stomach flipped and flopped. "It's… It's nice to meet you, sir."

Dr. Farraday chuckled. "Please, Tadashi, call me John. 'Sir' makes me sound so old!"

"Sorry, it's, it's habit, sir," he said quickly, uncertainly. "Uh, I mean, John. Um. Dr. Farraday."

The doctor chuckled. "There is need to be nervous, Tadashi. I'm only here to help." He jerked his chin at Buddy. "You may deactivate. I will look after this young man from now on."

But the nurse bot did not so much as budge an inch. "I am Tadashi's healthcare companion," he said firmly. "I cannot deactivate unless he requests it of me."

"Of course, of course," said Dr. Farraday. "I forgot." He smiled at Tadashi. "You must tell it you are satisfied with your care."

Tadashi frowned. "But Buddy said Dr. Evans asked him to—"

"Yes, yes, I know," said the doctor, waving a dismissive hand. "But now I'm here, and I believe I am more than capable of getting you whatever you might need. I do not mind playing nurse for a little while. Besides…" His green eyes gleamed. "We have so much to talk about, Tadashi."

"We do?"

"Certainly we do!" said Dr. Farraday. "After all, I was called in to assist with your… ah, _case_, as it were."

"You were?"

The doctor offered another warm if crooked smile. "Yes. You see, Dr. Evans and the hospital staff needed my opinion. I suppose you might say I am the expert in these unusual matters."

"Oh…" said Tadashi.

It was both strange and more than a little frightening, to think the founder of the Time and Space Institute meant to examine him. Because that's what the doctor was hinting at, wasn't it?

_Tadashi Hamada _was the _unusual matter_.

But if Dr. Farraday was supposed to be here to help him… was here on behalf of the hospital, of Dr. Evans… Well, who was he to argue?

"Um, sure, we can talk. If you want to, I mean… I don't mind."

"Excellent! Thank you, my dear boy! And as I said before," said the doctor, sitting in the seat next to his bed, "I will help you in any way I can. I am at your service, Tadashi. So, if you would please…"

"Oh. Right…" He hesitated before glancing at Buddy. "Thanks, big guy. You can go back to your case now. I'll be fine. I am satisfied with my care."

Buddy paused, optics clicking, but eventually nodded. "Very well, Tadashi," he said.

The robot waddled over to the green suitcase in the corner. He stepped into it and deflated, folding himself neatly into his charging station. The suitcase closed with a resonate click.

_Hey_, thought Tadashi, confused. _Where's the beep?_ _And the hum of the charger? Is Buddy not hooked in correctly, or—?_

"It really is an impressive piece of work," abruptly said Dr. Farraday.

He started out of his thoughts. "S-Sir?" he stuttered.

"Please. It's John, my dear boy. _John_. We are both equals here. And I was speaking about your incredible invention."

"But I didn't make Buddy."

"Not that specific unit, no," said the researcher. "But you _are_ the creator of the original Baymax, aren't you?"

Tadashi nodded.

Dr. Farraday smiled. "It was utterly exquisite work, Tadashi," he said brightly. "Simply exceptional! There have been various upgrades, of course, but the current line of healthcare companions owes absolutely everything to your Baymax." He laughed. "And to think it was a project for school! Incredible! I can't imagine how many test-runs you had to go through to get it up and running."

"Eighty-four," said Tadashi without thinking.

"I'm sorry…?"

"It took eighty-four tests. I got Baymax right on the eighty-fourth try."

Those dollar bill eyes brightened. "Eighty four…" whispered the doctor, in a faraway sort of voice. "Yes, yes, so it was… Wonderful." Then he fell silent, looking directly at Tadashi and yet staring right through him.

Tadashi squirmed uncomfortably. "Um… Dr. Farraday?" he said. "Are you… Are you okay?"

The founder of TSI blinked, gaze clearing, and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, pardon me, dear boy. I was lost in thought there for a moment."

_About what?_ thought Tadashi. What could be so fascinating about eighty-four tests? Everyone in the field of science and engineering knew inventing involved trial and error, lather, rinse, and repeat. You learned from your countless mistakes as you went. Eighty-four tests were hardly revolutionary.

"Those eighty-four tests paid off, however," continued Dr. Farraday pleasantly, as if he had not been caught daydreaming. "Your Baymax has proven to be quite the success!"

The niggling feeling inside his stomach eased. Instead, a desperate sort of hope welled up inside his chest.

"He… He has?" said Tadashi.

"It most certainly has. Why, at this very moment, there is a Baymax unit within every room of the San Fransokyo Bay Hospital."

A smile threatened to overwhelm his face. "R-Really?"

"Yes," said Dr. Farraday. "There is at least one unit stationed at each hospital in the state, too, and many other health clinics, hospices, and doctor's offices across the country have ordered one. That non-threatening, huggable design you came up with? Genius, simply genius. Everyone loves your robot! Doctors, nurses, patients… I can't even begin to tell you how many lives a healthcare companion has saved."

It was as if a tiny but brilliant sun had risen inside him. Each new bit of news only made it grow warmer, brighter. A lump rose up in his suddenly tight throat.

Baymax had really… He was really…

"T-That's wonderful…" he said. He could hardly speak, he was so glad. "It's, it's exactly what I wanted… You know, for him to help people."

"And the Baymax unit has. It has helped a lot of people. But only because you programmed it that way. The desire to help others came from _you_, Tadashi. The healthcare companion is but a mirror of its exceptional creator." The doctor beamed, leaning forward in the seat. "And that is exactly the sort of person I would like to have on my team."

Confusion shrouded his joy. "Me?" he said. "Work for TSI?"

"Why not?" said Dr. Farraday, cash eyes aglow. "TSI is dedicated to changing the world. We constantly seek to expand our horizons, to unlock our true potential. Our goal is to be at the forefront of crafting a better, brighter future for all. It is our mission," he concluded with an upraised, victorious fist. "I think an enterprising young man such as yourself would fit right in."

"Oh. Um… Thank you," said Tadashi. "But I'm not—"

"And, of course, we could help you discover where you have been for the past two years."

He stiffened, his mouth dry, as a blistering chill brushed his spine. "Where I've… been?" he said.

"Come now, Tadashi. You are a smart boy. Surely you have realized what has happened by now."

Tadashi just stared at him.

Dr. Farraday's lips burst into that crooked smile of his. "Perhaps another piece of the puzzle, then?" he said. He opened the folder he carried. Several pages were stacked neatly inside. "I have here your entire medical history.

"And here is an interesting tidbit." He gazed at a yellowed piece of paper. "You have been admitted to the San Fransokyo Bay Hospital before. Several years ago, you came in after a rather terrible fall."

Tadashi's gut was rolling.

"It seems you and your family took a trip to the state park for your birthday. According to the report, you were looking for your brother's lost toy."

"The Swiss Army Bot," mumbled Tadashi.

Dr. Farraday's eyes gleamed. "Yes, that's right. Quite so. During your search, you stumbled and fell into a ravine. You suffered a mild concussion and quite a few contusions, as well as a broken arm."

Tadashi rubbed at his right arm.

"Thankfully, your brother was with you. He fetched your aunt, and she contacted the forest service. A ranger by the name of Wes Parker spearheaded the rescue efforts. He was the one who carried you to safety, in fact."

"_You'll be home soon, kid, I promise. I bet your little brother has missed his __**nii-chan**__."_

"That's how he knew…" muttered Tadashi before trailing off, unable to finish.

Dr. Farraday continued, "All of this happened nearly a decade ago, when you were thirteen years old."

"But I'm thirteen _now_."

The man's green eyes locked onto his own. "Are you, Tadashi?" he said smoothly. "Are you really?"

And Tadashi knew he wasn't, but he could only shake his head.

"You see?" said Dr. Farraday, voice trembling, rising. "When you awoke in the ravine three days ago, the last thing you remembered was your birthday party, correct?"

He wheezed, an iron band constricting his thudding heart. "I've been here for three days?" he whispered.

The way Buddy had talked, he had thought he had only been here for a day! But _three days_?

"For observation, nothing major," said the doctor with a nonchalant shrug. "Now…Your memories have been playing tricks on you, Tadashi. You remember searching for your brother's robot. No doubt you assumed you had fallen into the ravine while looking for it.

"And this incident _did_ occur. Only it happened almost _ten years ago_!" He snapped the folder shut. "No doubt the anomaly within the explosion is responsible for your amnesia."

"The explosion…" Tadashi swallowed. He felt a phantom heat lick his face and chest, and _knew_. He just knew, had known, but could only now admit it, and it ached fiercely. "I remember the fire," he said dully.

Dr. Farraday chuckled. "Yes, I know." He gleefully waved the medical file. "You thought they were hallucinations at first, didn't you? But you have no concussion. You were not imagining anything, Tadashi. You were recalling the moments just before your Jump."

"My _Jump_?"

"It is a terrible name, I know," said the researcher, sighing. "But until we know for certain what happened inside the Showcase Hall at SFIT, it is as good a description as any. Because this is exactly what happened."

He stared long and hard at Tadashi.

"Remember what the newspaper article said? Your body was never discovered. Not a single piece of your remains were recovered. The authorities came to believe it had been destroyed by the fire. It was certainly destructive enough. But this was not so, not at all. The reason your body wasn't recovered is because it was _never_ _there_ to begin with."

Tadashi shivered. "So I didn't die. I Jumped."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Dr. Farraday nodded frantically. "Very good! You Jumped forward, straight to me!"

The man's voice lowered.

"Something happened in that Showcase Hall, Tadashi. Something strange but wonderful… Perhaps it was a chain reaction due to so many scientific breakthroughs in one place. Or possibly the explosion itself created a strange anomaly in the time-space continuum… We are not sure. But whatever it was, it saved you!"

_So what?_ he thought.

Because Tadashi felt horribly off balance. He was beginning to wish Dr. Farraday would _slow down_. Maybe even _leave_. Just because he knew this was true—had known it—did not mean it ceased being so overwhelmingly and mind-numbingly _awful_.

Nothing was the same, nothing. The world he had known was _gone_.

Tadashi dragged in a raspy, shaky breath. He scrabbled for the breathing mask and slipped it on.

"I'm too young…" he said.

"Yes. Another side effect of the Jump, no doubt. But we know for a fact you are not thirteen year old Tadashi Hamada. You know things he wouldn't know, after all. The fire at SFIT, for instance. Not to mention your knowledge of the eighty-four test runs for the original Baymax." Dr. Farraday chuckled. "No, no, you're the present day Tadashi Hamada. Just two years removed, as it were."

"Two years…" murmured Tadashi. Then his brain caught up with the rest of him, and he gasped. "I've been gone for two years!"

The doctor nodded. "Correct. But don't worry. TSI can—"

"Oh, jeez!" cried Tadashi, interrupting him. "Oh, man, this is… Unbelievable! Aunt Cass! Hiro! They think… They think I'm dead!"

Forget how weird and strange and upsetting this whole situation was for him. It didn't matter. His family _did_. He couldn't even begin to imagine the grief they must have gone through, how much they must have suffered, thinking he had been killed in that fire. The thought made his gut twist up into guilty knots.

It was more important then ever before that he find his way home.

Right. _**Now**_.

"I have to call them!" he said.

But Dr. Farraday's lips tightened into a thin line. His brow furrowed. "I do not think that would be a good idea, Tadashi," he said, voice lukewarm at best.

He scowled at the man, heat lacing through him. "Why not?" he demanded. "They think I'm dead!"

"Exactly," said Dr. Farraday. "They _buried_ you, Tadashi. They _mourned_ you. You are _**dead**_ to them. You have been _**dead**_ for _several years_."

"I know! That's why I have to go and—"

"No, you don't. _Think_, Tadashi. _Think!_ Do you think your brother and aunt will react well to this unnatural revival of yours? They have only now regained some semblance of a life without you. I can assure you, they would not welcome you back with open arms. You would only upset them."

He shrunk in on himself, heart sinking to his knees. "That's not true," he said. "They, they wouldn't…"

"I'm afraid they would," said Dr. Farraday simply. "You may be Tadashi, but you are _**not**_ the Tadashi they remember. You never will be."

Tadashi flinched.

"We can't discount the possibility they will not believe you, either, when you claim to be a deceased family member. They might think it a cruel joke, a mistake. Dead people don't come back to life, after all, do they?"

He had no baseball cap, so he settled for clenching his bed sheets. "N-No…" he said miserably, feeling sick, sick, sick.

"I know you love your family, Tadashi, and miss them. I understand this is difficult for you. But do you honestly wish to hurt them _again_? Do you _really_ want to place yourself in a situation where you will be _rejected_?"

He couldn't even speak. He knew he was crying, too, and did not much care.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't, his Aunt Cassie and Hiro would never, and yet, and yet…!

Dr. Farraday was still talking, but he sounded as if he were a mile underwater.

"None of this would happen at TSI. You would be welcome there, I promise. You could help us change the world, Tadashi! And perhaps if we discovered the secret behind your Jump, then maybe you could return to your family. But first we would need to—"

"I must ask you to leave, Dr. Farraday."

The sudden statement came from Buddy. The healthcare companion had come out of nowhere, and now stood only feet away from the founder of TSI. He glared—yes, glared, because his optics were narrowed and red—down at Dr. Farraday.

The menacing look was not lost on Dr. Farraday, either. He paled and, moving jerkily, toggled his glasses. "W-What did you say?" he said.

"I am asking you to leave," said Buddy. There was no warmth in his voice now. It was cold, emotionless. "You are upsetting my patient, and this cannot be allowed."

"How could you possibly know that? You were deactivated!"

"Incorrect. My scanners sensed Tadashi was uncertain when he asked me to deactivate. So while I did enter my charging station, I did not deactivate. I remained aware, in case he might require me." The robot stepped closer. "You must leave now, Dr. Farraday. If you do not, I will remove you from this room by force."

The doctor's cash eyes flashed. "You can't do that. Your programming doesn't allow you to physically harm a patient!"

"You are not my patient," said Buddy.

Dr. Farraday stood, scraping the chair's legs against the floor. "This is ridiculous," he snarled. "I am not finished here. Go back to your charging station. _Now_."

"You are not my patient," repeated Buddy. "You cannot give me orders, Dr. Farraday." He lifted his arms and stepped even closer. "You are not leaving. Do you wish for me to remove you?"

"No! I told you to deactivate!"

"And I told you to be patient and wait a while before coming in here," said a woman's voice.

They all turned to see Dr. Samantha Evans standing at the door. Her frizzy hair seemed to quiver and stand on end, reminding Tadashi of a very angry Mochi.

It was not the only sign of her irritation, either. She clenched a clipboard with white-knuckled hands, her nostrils flared. She was shooting a familiar fire-and-brimstone stare in Dr. Farraday's direction.

To his credit, Dr. Farraday did not cringe. Much, anyway. He swallowed and held his head high. "You requested my assistance, Dr. Evans. I am only doing as you asked."

"I didn't request your help. You showed up and volunteered yourself," she hissed. Very, very, _very_ angry Mochi. "In fact, I am still trying to figure out how you learned about Tadashi."

"I am only trying to help," said Dr. Farraday. "We all want the truth, don't we?" He eyed Tadashi.

Dr. Evans huffed. "You have your blood and tissue samples. Study those."

"Those are hardly as valuable or as enlightening as speaking with the young man himself."

"They're good enough for now," she said. "Because right now? Tadashi needs a moment to catch his breath. And you _**will**_ give him that chance. If he wants to talk with you later, fine. That's his choice. But right now he's going to rest, recover, and see his family."

"M-My family?" said Tadashi.

She smiled warmly at him. "That's right, hun," she said sweetly. "I've sent some friends out to get them for you. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"What?" Dr. Farraday looked horrified. "You can't do that!"

"Sure I can. I just did," said Dr. Evans. "Just like you can choose to walk out this door. You know, before I put a foot up your ass and _make_ you."

The founder of the Time and Space Institute shook with barely concealed fury. "You could be ruining whatever chance we have of ever discovering the truth," he said.

She shrugged. "I think we'll live. The way I see it is that Tadashi's _here_, and that's what matters. Not the how or the why."

"Agreed," stated Buddy.

Dr. Farraday sighed. He snatched up the medical file and snapped, "Very well. I will leave." He turned his green gaze towards Tadashi once more. "Please think about my offer, Mr. Hamada. It still stands."

Without another word, he stalked out of the room.

Dr. Evans glared at his retreating backside. "Jackal…" she growled. "Thanks for contacting me about this, Buddy."

"Of course, Dr. Evans."

She rubbed a hand over her flushed face, and then the friend he had made in the mountains returned.

"Are you okay, hun?" she said gently.

"I… I dunno…" said Tadashi. He was shaking again and his breathing had worsened. Neither was as terrible as the ache in his chest. It was eating him up inside. "I…" He slowly looked up at her. "Did you, did you really send someone after Aunt Cass and Hiro?"

"Yup. Ole Wes said he'd help Officer Lewis with that. That's where they're at now."

"Oh," he mumbled.

Dr. Evans frowned. "What's wrong, hun?"

"It's just… What if…" A new wave of tears threatened to wash over him. "What if they don't want me?" he barely managed to choke out.

Her eyes widened. "Don't want… Oh, fudge cookies, Tadashi…" said Dr. Evans. She came to sit on the edge of his bed. "You listen to me, sweetheart. Whatever Farraday told you, don't you believe it for a second! It's just not true. You know it's not, don't you?"

He fisted his wet eyes. "I don't, I just… Everything is _wrong_… _Nothing's_ the same, and I don't…"

"I know this is all pretty crazy," she said. "But I meant what I said. The only thing that matters is that you're here with us now, hun. And I just know your aunt and little brother are gonna be over the moon when they find out they have you back in their lives."

"You really think so?" he mumbled.

Dr. Evans smiled at him. "Sure do! You love your family don't you, Tadashi?"

"More than anything."

"And they love you, right?"

He nodded.

Chuckling, she roughed his hair. "Then nothing in this world will keep them from getting to you! Doesn't matter if you've been gone for two years, or if you're smaller than they remember. You're somebody's nephew and somebody else's _nii-chan_. They love you. And they're coming to take you home. You can count on that."

Tadashi sighed, tension oozing out of his tight shoulders. The nasty knot in his chest loosened, too, and a steady and growing warmth began to melt the icy ball nestled his stomach.

"I know," he said, smiling. "Y-You're right…"

Of course she was. How could he have even thought otherwise, even for a second? His family would _never_ leave him. Not in a million years.

"Atta boy," said Dr. Evans warmly. She stood, hands on her hips. "Now how's about some food, big guy? You've been sleeping for a while. I bet you're starving!"

As if it heard this statement, his stomach proceeded to growl quite loudly. Tadashi flushed, embarrassed, but Dr. Evans only chortled.

"Guess that answers my question. One meal coming right up."

"Allow me," said Buddy. "I suggest chicken noodle soup."

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note**

**As I said before, this chapter gave me a lot of trouble. Mostly in Tadashi's piecing together of the truth, which took a while to work out and then write. I did not want him to be a bystander as he had been in the last chapter. At the same time, I wanted this to be a very overwhelming situation for him. I have no idea whether I succeeded or not.**

**You probably noticed that Buddy is a bit different from Baymax. Aside from his coloring scheme, it his is manner. He still speaks rather formally, but it's a simple sort of formal. I decided not to have him use many technical terms. **

**The idea behind this was to suggest Buddy is a healthcare companion meant for children. His purpose is to treat and comfort them, not give them medical information they probably would not understand. **

**Not that Baymax ISN'T this, of course, especially not towards the end of the film. But Buddy was built specifically with kids—and only kids—in mind.**

**If that makes any sense at all…**

**I'm rather fond of Buddy, to tell the truth, even though he was a late addition to this chapter. I am anxious to see what you guys and gals think. I am not trying to replace Baymax, but it was an opportunity to give Tadashi an ally. It was also another chance to show how much things have changed, what with healthcare companions becoming commonplace.**

**The whole idea of speed—or lack thereof—for Baymax is, of course, a reference to the famous line "I am not fast." The conversation itself—about speed being important in health care—is a shout-out to WillowBlueJay17's fan fic "Twist of Fate." If you have not checked it out yet, do it RIGHT NOW. It is heartbreakingly brilliant, and deserves all those reviews, follows, and favs it has.**

**I am not so certain about the date I have given. I have read there is a banner in the film for the 95****th**** anniversary of the Golden Gate Bridge, which would put the time at around 2032. I do not now if that is true or not, but I decided to go with it for now. This may be fixed in the future.**

**And, yes, there is a shout-out to **_**Meet the Robinsons**_**. I adore that movie, and could not help myself.**

**Next chapter is the reunion between Tadashi and Aunt Cass. I apologize to those of you looking forward to the meeting with Hiro. It will happen—just not quite yet.**

**Chapter four will probably not come until sometime after New Years. It is the holiday season, and once again I have neglected my Lorax fan fic for this one. I really need to give it some attention. But I will return as soon as possible!**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading. Until next time! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
